Lamentations
by ChaoticRevival
Summary: The pain they felt when they were forced to strike down old friends and family. Rated for violence and mild swearing.
1. A Traitors Desire

This is about the epic battles of many of my favorite characters. First is Joshua vs. Carlyle.

CR:I don't own Fire Emblem, damn it! LEAVE ME ALONE!!

--

Corpses were everywhere. The air was filled with the stench of blood and sweat. The halls were bloodied, weapons lay scattered. But that was of little importance to him at the moment. The swordmaster moved like one possessed. One was foolish enough to get in his way, and was cut down like a fly. His companions were confused and frightened at his behavior. How could such a carefree man possess such a killing intent?

He ascended the steps, cutting down yet another fool, and there, he stopped as he gazed at his final enemy. "...Why?" he asked. "...Why Carlyle? Why did you do this? You...You were the Queen's most trusted man. It was you who taught me to weild a sword! How could you do this!?"

The swordsman sitting on the throne looked at him as if he were a ghost. "Your face..." he said softly as he stood. "So..You come back..But it is too late, Joshua...Your too late to change what has occured..." He unsheathed his sword. Along the blade were magic runes. As he gripped it, it was bathed in an eerie green glow.

Joshua slid into a stance, unsheathing his own crimson blade. "...You gave me this sword...and now I'll use it to cut you down." He swore. Both swordsmen held their stance as the flame headed swordsmans companions watched, but didn't dare interfere. Suddenly, they vanished. There was a blur, the sound of metal striking metel, and the Swordmasters reappared on the opposite sides, backs turned to eachother, crouching somewhat.

Standing again, they turned to face eachother. Again, they vanished. This time, there were many sword strikes before they reappared. Again, neither were harmed. Joshua turned, his blade held in the same stance as before. Carlyle turned to face him. "..Your eyes." he said calmly. "...They hold the same firey spirit as your father...my dear friend..."

"Shut up!" Joshua shouted. "Don't dare call him your friend! You betrayed his memory! Betrayed your country! Your Queen! You betrayed _**me**_!" With a battle cry, he rushed forward, vanishing again. Carlyle merely stood there. "...You are right.." he said softly..."But I will not turn back." HE raised his sword, and metal sounded again as Joshua stood there. "Now...Witness my power..." The swords eerie green glow resonated brightly, and the room was suddenly filled with a powerful wind.

Joshua felt a blade cut through his shoulder, yet there was none. Merely the gale. Then another, to his side. And then his arm. Rage consumed the young man as he charged forward once more. Instead of vanishing however, his body created after images, and all charged before vanishing together. Carlyle tried to move, but it was too late. Blood burst from his arm, then his ribes, then his stomace and chest. And finally, Joshua appeared before him.

"Why?" he demanded. He grabbed the former general and slammed him into the wall. "WHY CARLYLE!? WHY!?" He shouted. There was a killer intent in his eyes.

"I...I..." Carlyle struggled to speak, and coughed up blood. "I...wanted us to be...together..." Joshua's hands went limp, and Carlyle fell to the floor. SLowly, he knelt down besides the man. "I'm...so sorry..I couldn't...control my desires..I..." he gasped for air. His sword hand twitched slightly, and as if understanding, Joshua slid the Wind Blade into his hand. Carlylye gripped it, and willed his arm to rest the blade against his chest. "...You have become a strong man...Joshua..." he whispered. "I only wish..I had done things differently..I would have been...honored to serve you..My captain..My...King..."

Joshua watched as life faded from the mans eyes. A man who had been there as a friend, as a teachetr, and as a father. As as he knelt there, covered in blood and wounds, the Tempest King cried.

--

Anywho, theres my first chapter. Review.


	2. A Friends Tears

CR: Heres my second chapter.

Stefan: ..Wheres the disclaimer?

CR: Do you really think I invented Fire Emblem or am trying to make any sort of prophet off it?

Stefan: Not really.

CR: Then the disclaimer can go to hell.

Stefan: Fair enough.

--

The heat beat down on his face as he waded through the mercenaries. Above him he could hear the pegasus knights dueling it out, and in the distance he heard Cormags wyvern screech. But that didn't matter now. None of it mattered. Another mercenary stood infront of him, a large blade at the ready. "Out of my way." he said coldly. With a simple stroke, the mercenary was no more, his blood quenching the sandy grounds thirst as though the desert itself were a blood sucking beast. But he didn't care.

Caellach stood off as his men were cut down one by one. By one man, at that. "He's not bad." he commented. Looking to a mage, he gestured. "Go." he said. The mage nodded and rushed to the feild. The poor fool's thunder spell wasn't evoided, either. That freak actually let it hit his sword, and it did squat! "What kinda' sword can brush off magic?" he asked as he watched the mage lose his head in the most literal of senses. As the swordsman came near, his eyes shimmered in recognition. "Well well well, isn't this a surprise?"

Joshua merely looked at him, before giving a smile. "Been a long time, Caellach." he commented. "So...General Tiger Eye now, is it? When'd that happen, Cae?" he asked good naturedly.

Caellach smirked. "You know me, Joshua. I'm not about to end up like those guys you just went through. Damned if I'm gunna end up in some ditch as a soldier without a face. You know what I always say."

Joshua nodded. "Yeah..You always told me you'd be a king someday...Then you'd try to beat the living hell out of me with the closest thing you could reach, be it a chair, a beer bottle, or an infant."

Caellach chuckled. "Sounds 'bout right...By the way, I know who you are...Y'know, being the prince an' all...When were you gunna let me in on the loot, you sly dog?" he asked.

Joshua sighed. "Caellach...a kingdom is more than the pot luck we got from raiding bandits. You can't divide it up like a pile of gold..." He became more serious. "...You killed my mother, didn't you?" he asked calmly.

Caellach nodded. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that...But you know, thats the life of a soldier. Wasn't anything against either of you. Don't take it personally."

Joshua nodded. "Yeah..Its like you always said..." There was a burning fire in his eyes as his grip on his blade, the ice blade of Jehanna itself, tightened. "...Caellach..I'm going to kill you now. Don't take it personally."

The smile fell from Caellach's face. "You little..." With a growl, he pulled out his silver axe. "I've been dying to whipe that grin off your face for years, and now your gunna get whats coming to you, yah red haired moron!" He shouted.

"Enough talk." Joshua said calmly. "...Now come Caellach...come so I can thrust my mothers blade into your heart."

He moved like the gales of a tempest. Caellach barely had time to raise his axe to stop the oncoming blade. He watched with wonder as frost started to form on his axe. "So thats how you blocked that mages spell.." he realised. He'd heard before that Audhulma had been blessed to ward off the Demon Kings dark magic. Joshua didn't respond. He merely made another slash, and again Caellach barely blocked it. "Heh...I remember why they call you the Tempest King." he chuckled. "You weren't much for brute force, but you were always the fast one...Yeah, my axe and your sword were quite a pair..Sure you don't wanna forget this and come to my side?" he asked.

Joshua shook his head. "...I've made a promise." he replied. "A promise to the two most important women in my life..And I'm not about to betray either of them..." Two women? Someone other than his mother? So it finally happened. The sly dog actually found one girl and stuck to her. Caellach, sharing Joshua's perversity, found this a miracle to end all miracles.

"Well...then if thats how its gotta be...thats how its gotta be..." he relented. "...But your just a stepping stone, Joshua...and I'm moving up. Again, don't take it too personally." With that, he brought out his second weapon..a tamohawk. Joshua's eyes widened, and he barely had time to step back before he had the damned thing loged in his rib cage. He didn't get off easily, though. He still had a cut in his chest. "Typical." Caellach laughed before hurling the tamohawk again. "This time you die! See yah in hell, old buddy!" As the tamohawk flew, he saw Joshua's eyes burn. He'd never seen them so feirce before...And then...the swordmaster simply...Vanished. "What? Where are-!" He was cut off as he felt a blade peirce him from the back, and saw it sticking through his chest...So, Joshua really did peirce his heart..."B-blast..." he murmured. The only reason he wasn't dead yet was the hoplon gaurd, but even that couldn't stop a blow to the heart. "A little more and a crown...would have been...mine..." The hero's eyes went blank, and he collapsed to the ground. The Tiger Eye was no more.

Joshua looked down at the axe weilding juggernaught that had once been his closest friend. The blood on his blade became cold as ice, before melting and sliding off as if it were water. "...I will see you in hell one day...I was never very religious, after all." He commented, sheathing Audhulma. "..But I still have alot of living to do. So it'll have to wait. See you, Caellach...Thanks for the memories." And as he walked away, the Tempest King shed a single tear.

--

Review. Just do it. Now.


	3. A Wolfs Fangs

CR: Heres my third chapter. And no, I'm not saying the disclaimer. You see it in the first chapter, right? And whats more, you KNOW I didn't make it. I'm not japanese, and if I was filthy rich would I waist my time writing fanfiction? Well, possibly, but I'm not, so obviously I'm not the company who sells it in the US, so GET OFF MY BACK!

--

Blood. Its a familiar smell. Some, like that monk, would call it a stench. Some, like that madman with a sword, would call it a aroma. But for me, it is neither. It is as normal as air to me...My cloak actually reeks rather heavily of it, so I am used to it. Quietly, I ascend the steps. There she is...She is speaking with him...She is trying to convince him...But he refuses..Not because he believes this group was 'evil'...Simply because he wishes to avenge his brother...or die trying. I never had a brother...I never had a family..I don't understand his pain. But it doesn't matter.

He stands now. He ruffles her hair, smiles, and kisses her forhead. And then walks past her. She doesn't stop him. She merely drops to her knees. I think she might be crying. Just as he tries to make it for the entrance, I appear infront of him. My speed is legendary, even amongst the Four Fangs. Assassins are known for our ability to appear suddenly, yet I am more iffecient at this art than any other alive...Or so I am told. He halts, and simply stares at me with that light smile. "The Angel of Death." I've heard that name many times before...Few people actually know my true name. It helped to induce fear amongs the ranks, not knowing I had a true name...not that I needed it to make them fear.

He begins to speak. "Ever since I met you...I've wondered." he tells me as he unsheaths his blade. A light brand..a very rare weapon indeed. "If we were to cross blades..Who will win? I think now is as good a time as any to find out, don't you?" he asks me, readying his sword. That smile remains on his face.

"...I will answer for you." I reply. My voice is dark and raspy from a lack of use. "...If you do not throw down your sword, you will die." He merely laughs and charges. He swings at me, only to find a dagger blocking his blades path. My daggers are very well made. They are almost like short swords really, but clearly too short...yet too long to be a knife. A perfect tool...just like me. He strikes again, and again I block. I can see his muscles tensing, yet I do not move a budge. He must be surprised..He is, I see it. Most are. My body, while far from looking lax, does not seem to be the body of a strong warrior, but rather of one who prefers speed. However..I am far stronger than I look.

He strikes again. I block. And it happens again. And again. And again. This goes on for some time. I can see him sweating, wearing down. It must irritate him, how my body does not show any fatigue..He doesn't understand how I am so strong. How could he? He knows so little about me...few do know much about me...Now only Nergal and Limstella know the whole truth. "I..Don't...understand..." He says breathlessly. "No one should..have...this much energy...This much power...Why can't I touch you?"

"From the moment you drew your sword against me, you were fated to lose." I reply bluntly. "You are...frankly...No match for my blade." With a single motion, I slide my blade into his stomach. He falls to his knees, coughing up blood. "Lloyd Reed, the Silver Wolf..." I say, raising my other blade. "...Die." And it falls. It peirces his neck, and protrudes through his throught. Just before he died I heard him say something..Speaking to the Rabid Hound...Now it didn't matter..I draw my blades from him...and even as I watch her run to him and cry, I feel no remorse...I am a killing machine, wrought by Nergals own hands, a result of an infant and the darkest of magics...I am the Angel of Death, and my heart is cold as stone.

--

Review. Flames will be laughed at and fed to Mordecai.


	4. A Soldiers Grudge

CR: Righto, heres my next chapter...and by the way...

Colm: Get ready..Plugs ears

CR:I CANT BELIVE IT! HELLFIRESUPREMEVY ACTUALLY GAVE ME A REVIEW!! SQUEEEEEE!

Colm: Squee? Dude...thats just freaky..I know he's like...your favorite humor author, but come on...chill out...

CR: STFU!

Colm: Yes sir..Anyways...CRDOESN'TOWNFIREEMBLEM!

CR: Did you do a disclaimer? Despite the fact theres one of the first chapter that should speak for the whole story?

Colm: Umm..nooo?

CR: Good. ONWARD!!

--

Corrmag's face was cold as stone as he drove his lance into the shamans chest. The dark mage dropped to the ground, revealing his face...He was an old man..Much to old for battle. The cruelty of it all..But Cormag could not stop for pity. He gave the man peace from this war..and he had to continue. Taking to the sky, he caught sight of another rising up..Finally... As the two met, hovering in mid air, he merely said one word. "Valter..."

The Moonstone looked at him with savage glee. "Well well, if it isn't Cormag the traitor! How delightful!" He cackled. "Come to beg for mercy, have you?" He asked. "Well, go on. Lets land, and I'll let you beg. I'll let you get on your knees and crawl like a dog and beg me to spare you."

Cormag's face was straight and grim. "No, Valter." he replied bluntly. "..When we tilt lances, I may very well die..But you will never see me crawl!" With a screech from his wyvern, he charged, lance in hand. He thrust at the Moonstone, only for his spear to be pushed away by his enemy's.

"Fool. I guess I'll kill you..just like your brother!" Valter retorted.

Cormag was about to explode from that comment..Yet, instead of anger, he merely laughed. His laugh was a howl that caused everyone below to stop and look up. Why on EARTH was he laughing at the MOONSTONE, of all people!?

Valter didn't like it either. "Fool! Why do you laugh at your death!?" He demanded.

Cormag whiped away a tear, and gave Valter a savage grin that would have made the madman proud. "Because..Valter...I've been dreaming of revenge for oh so long now...Its like you said...How the fire of revenge keeps the cold heart warm...And now..I shall finally have that revenge! COME, VALTER!" He howled, gliding towards the Moonstone once more. Their lances struck eachothers breastplates, but couldn't get enough edge to peirce. Turning, they repeated this action once more. And then, they turned a third time.

Valter had that savage glee in his eyes...Cormag hated that look. How dare he smile in the heat of battle. Was he laughing? Was he finding this funny? He took Glen away! He took away the only brother Cormag had! With a battlecry, he spun his lance, and gripped it firmly, and charged...and then jumped off his wyvern! Valter hand't expected this, and couldnt stop the spear before it was forced trhough his armor and into his heart. He fell from the wyvern, who began to screetch. "SILENCE!" Cormage demanded, grabbing Valters spare lance from the wyverns saddle, and stabbed it into the creatures back. Jumping off, he began to fall, only to land on Grenarog. Patting the wyvern, he had it land, and dismounted. Turning, he knelt by Valters side. "..."

Valter looked up at him..and the madness was gone. "Where am I?" he asked softly. "Duessel? Where are you? I think I was hit...It hurts so badly...Duessel!?" Cormag was stunned..Where was the madness? And then he realised something..the curse was leaving him as did his life..He thought he was back in that raid with Duessel. "Heh..Imagine this..me...Dead...Ahh well..I always wanted to...die on the battlefeild...It was fun while it lasted...The feel of a lance in my hand..the excitement of walking the thin line between life and death..Guess I fell over onto the wrong side...Heh..." Valters eyes closed, and with one ragged breath, the man known as the Moonstone ceased to be. And Cormag, kneeling there infront of the man he hated, held Valter as if he were a friend...and cried.

--

CR: Review. Now. Loads pistol


	5. A Mercenaries Vengeance

CR: Okaaaaaaaaay, I apparantly now have a number 1 fan...FE Fanatics...thats right..I just said your name...Yup...Thats right...Scream in excitement...yup...

Lyndis:You can't think of anything nice, can you?

CR: Nope.

Lyndis: Just like Hector..

Hector: Damn straight. We either say something mean or keep our mouths shut!

CR: Indeed...anyways...start the shapter...

-------------------

Ike heard the echoe of his footsteps as he walked down the hall. He saw the door, and pushed it open. Stepping inside, he looked at the imposing black armor...and saw a girl covered in blood. "Did you kill her?" he asked.

The Black Knight turned. "I failed in my promise to her." he replied. "My cut was not as clean as it should have been..She still clings to life, for now." He placed Alondite's point on the ground and rested both hands on its pommel. "Have you brought the blade?" he asked.

"Yes." Ike replied. "Here it is." He brushed his cape aside to reveal the golden colored blade, Ragnell. "I'm stronger than we last met..." He pointed out, unsheathing the blade. "I've mastered my fathers blade arts."

A "Hmph." came from the helmet. "I defeated your father without receiving a single blow. You were there, boy. What makes you think you can beat me with the same technique?" he asked.

"My father robbed himself of his sword arm." Ike replied. "He did not have his full strength. That is why he could not beat you." He explained. "But I have not..And now, I'll avenge him. Prepare to die!" He shouted, rushing at the Black Knight. Their swords struck eachother, and Ike jumped back. Charging, he jumped, and the Knight blocked his blow.

"Ike!" It was another voice..."Ike! I want to help!"

"Mist!" Ike exclaimed, swinging his blade again. "Get out of here! This is my fight!" He insisted.

"No! He was my father too, and I'm not going to lose you!" The valkrie insisted.

Ike knew he couldn't convince her otherwise, and merely returned to his battle. It seemed that the two could not best eachother. Ike would strike, and cut through the blessed armor, yet the Knight simply slashed back as if nothing had happened. The armor , Ike realised, did more than just protect him. It was healing him...Not as well as a heal staff could, but it was healing him none the less. Then he heard more footsteps, and soldiers invaded the room.

"Don't!" The Black Kight growled. "Leave the boy to me!"

The soliders nodded, and instead went for Mist. The valkrie drew her own sword and struck one down, her horse trampling him as she fled from another. Turning, she charged him and struck him in the head. She seemed to be doing well..Untill the third hit her with his lance, leaving a gash in her arm. He then struck her with his spear, causing her to fall off her horse.

Ike could only watch as Mist struggled to evade every strike. "MIST!" He cried, trying to run to her, only to have to fend off a strike from the Knight. "Get out of my way!" He shouted, striking back, his blade only hitting Alondite. "I said..." He growled, gripping Ragnless, wich was glowing an eerie blue, "Get...out of...my...WAY!" He roared. Jumping into the air, he struck the knight with such force, Alondite fell. His blade went straight through the armor, and as he hit the ground, he jumped again, shalshing in the large gap he had made. Blood burst from the Knight, who crumpled over.

"You...improved." He admitted, crumbling to the ground. Ike turned to the final soldier, who paled, and ran from the room.

Stepping to Mist, he picked the girl up. She held to her brothers neck, a tear falling, before fainting in his arms. Ike stood there, his sister in tow, and looked at the Black Knight. His eyes bore into that ebony armor like one possessed. Blood still poured from the heavy wound. And, standing there..Ike simply laughed.

--------

CR: Okay...not my best work...Review. Now. Or else.


End file.
